


Minding the Children

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://lilyeyes.livejournal.com/profile">lilyeyes</a>' prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: minding the children</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Minding the Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilyeyes).



> Written on 30 December 2008 in response to [lilyeyes](http://lilyeyes.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Harry/Severus: minding the children_.

"You know, she's fifteen. I don't think you need to worry about—"

"I am _concerned_ , and I _do_ think that the monitoring charm is necessary. You've seen that boy."

"But Eileen knows better than to have anyone in when we're out—especially when she's minding Albie."

Severus glared at Harry. "Your daughter—"

"Hey!"

"All right, _our_ daughter is fifteen. Of _course_ she's going to have the Weasley brat over while we're out."

"His name is Hugo. And it's touching, your being so 'concerned'."

"Yes, the touching—that's what worries me."

"Ha! You admitted it," Harry said, grinning triumphantly.

"This will be our first night out since the baby was ill. Do you think I want to worry about Eileen and that Weasley brat, when I could be worrying you?" Severus said, completing his charm with a smouldering look in his husband's direction.

Harry swallowed. "Er, let me help you set another one."


End file.
